Comatose
by SladinForever
Summary: The Apocalypse is near. To stop it, three unlikely people will come together to help stop it. They all have one common connection; a boy with the name of a bird. Pairing: Robin/Raven-implied; might be dead
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans. I do not own the song Comatose by Skillet—was the story's inspiration. I do own Iain, a vampire who is trying to release the Apocalypse

**SladinForever**

* * *

Iain Von Raziel wasn't always bad—never greedy or too power hungry. He had, in fact, been a great King who gave money to the poor, free books to uneducated children, taught them to read, and was all around a wonderful guy. But, once he turned twenty-one, his entire personality changed to that of a horrible, greedy, power hungry monster.

In the ballroom on his birthday, a seven-thousand-year-old vampire decided to crash his party. Iain had fought in a war that the vampire's nation started because they hated Iain and his kingdom, and for killing so much of their kind. He was a great sword fighter, so he thought he could defeat the vampire easily. Boy was he wrong.

The vampire pointed his long, slender, blood-soaked nailed finger at Iain. "Prepare to die, foolish mortal."

The vampire attacked. Iain was about to plunge his sword into his heart as it approached, but the vampire vanished, reappearing behind the great King. He plunged his clawed hand through Iain's back and out his chest, blood spraying some of his frightened guests and the beautiful marble floor. The vampire pulled a very frightened Iain's head back and sank his fangs into his carotid artery and jugular vein. Iain's face contorted in fear and pain engulfed his mind. Everyone stared in silent horror at him. Iain swallowed in attempt at speech.

"R-Run…" he choked out.

The guests followed his command, too scared to even try to save their King in his suffering. They could not get very far, however, as soon as the main vampire's family and friends came in to feast on the terrified humans. Then, a full-blown massacre broke out in Iain's castle. Screams echoed throughout the kingdom while the guests died right and left, blood splattering the floor and walls. Tears of blood streamed from Iain's eyes at the sight of his kingdom's people being murdered. He lost consciousness when the last drop of blood was sucked away. Iain was turned into a vampire on December 31, 511 AD.

For five thousand years, a prophecy has been told to all children who want a good bed time story. It states: _At the end of the world, the door leading to the Apocalypse in the Hall of The Dead will be opened, unleashing the terror within._

Some say the door cannot be opened, unless a human with the name of a bird is sacrificed. For _blood_ and _death_ is the _key_ to opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. I know the comics are set sometime in the 80's or something, but since I'm more accustomed to this generation, the year is 2011-2012. Don't like it, then deal with it XP *cough* Anyway, enjoy

**SladinForever**

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Beast Boy turned off his flashlight and laid it down in front of him. He looked at eighteen-year-old Robin, who was almost falling asleep, though still paying attention to his green friend's story. Beast Boy was grinning mischievously.

"You'll wanna watch out dude. That story might be referring to you."

Robin glared at his friend, which held a hint of amusement, as well as in his tone of voice. "Right, I'm pretty sure I need to be sacrificed so the Apocalypse can be released from its stony prison. I'm _so_ scared, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy hadn't stopped grinning. "You should be…"

Raven coughed to bring the group back to order. Cyborg yawned and stretched. He stood up, rubbing his normal eye.

"I think Story Night is over," he said smiling. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

Cyborg was the first to leave, locking down Titans Tower. Beast Boy and Starfire followed, saying good night in their usual way. Robin picked up Beast Boy's discarded flashlight. He and Raven were the last to be ready for bed. Raven grabbed two of the mugs and levitated the other three with her powers off the coffee table, both her and Robin heading for the kitchen. She put the mugs in the sink.

"I think we need to stop Beast Boy from eating tofu before bed," she suggested, washing the mugs and putting them in the dishwasher. "Then he wouldn't come up with stupid stories like that one."

Robin put the flashlight in the drawer by the refrigerator and then closed it. "Oh, I don't think they're stupid per say," he said, as he turned to leave. Raven followed behind him. They went past the double doors, closing shut behind them when they entered the hallway. "I think they're pretty good actually."

"I honestly don't see why."

Robin smiled at Raven. "They stop being good stories when he decides to put me in some prophecy. Other than that, he does a great job being creative."

They walked down to Robin's room, stopping before his door.

"I suppose," Raven muttered. "As long as he leaves me out of his prophecies, then I guess I don't mind. I've had it up to here with prophecies," she added, holding her hand up past her head for emphasis. She lowered it. "Well, good night Boy Wonder."

Robin smiled, eyes partly closed. "I don't blame you." He touched the hand pad by his door. It slid open. "Good night, Raven."

Raven leaned forward, kissing Robin on the cheek. "Good night."

Robin smiled before turning back to his room and entering, the door sliding shut behind him. Raven walked down the hall to her own room. Her door opened. She walked in, the door sliding shut. Taking off her cloak as she walked to her desk chair, she laid it over the back. She got ready for bed and then got in, pulling her sheets over her. Raven fell asleep almost instantly.

Robin threw his tunic into a corner. He sat on his bed to take his boots off. After setting them at the foot of his bed, he stood up and took off his green tights, putting his pajama bottoms on over his bat boxers. He got up and went into his bathroom to use the toilet and brush his teeth. Cupping his hands under the water, he brought it to his mouth and rinsed. He dried it off on the white towel. After lifting his head and glancing into his mirror, Robin quickly looked behind him. There was only his shower and the wall behind him instead of the person he thought he saw. He carefully looked back in his mirror, seeing nothing but his and the bathroom's reflection. Robin sighed, rubbing at his masked eyes. He turned towards the door, turned off the light, and left the bathroom. Getting under his covers, he forgot all about what he saw.

Closing his eyes, Robin instantly went to sleep.

* * *

Lightning struck the sky above Titans Tower. A dark figure stood at the base, looking up at Robin's bedroom window. He growled lightly, blood-soaked fangs exposed when lightning struck the sky again. There was a loud splash after the figure threw a dead, human girl into the bay. It growled a little louder.

"Soon, my pet, you will open that door."

The figure vanished in the next lightning strike.

* * *

Johnny Rancid hated thunderstorms. He lost his family in a car crash because of one. He had been the only survivor of the crash. He hated them ever since. Johnny also hated society because no one seemed to care or notice him while he lived on the streets. He became a biker punk that stole food and money, tried helping the Brotherhood of Evil destroy the Titans, picked fights, and killed a man or two. He hated the Titans, especially Robin. So you could expect he was pleased when a vampire stopped him on his bike and told him a few interesting things about the Boy Wonder.

"For five thousand years, there has been a prophecy to open the door to the Apocalypse," the vampire said. "The only way to open this door is to sacrifice a human with a name of a bird. For a thousand years I have tried searching for this human. I am now one thousand, four hundred, and ninety-years-old. According to the Mayan calendar, the world will end on December 21, 2012. I need the sacrifice to open the door, for blood is the key to unlocking it. It is in Gotham City at the end of the Hall of the Dead. After one thousand, four hundred, and ninety years, I have finally found him. He is Robin of the Teen Titans. I'm sure you've heard of him."

Johnny folded his arms over his chest, looking annoyed. "Yeah, that Bird Boy has done nothing but piss me off. Sacrifice usually means killing, so if you're offering me a job, I'll gladly take it."

The vampire grinned devilishly, pearly white fangs exposed. "Excellent. Then what I want you to do is bring him as close to death as you can and then bring him to Gotham in the Hall of the Dead, where I will finish him off."

The vamp was about to disappear, but Johnny stopped him. "There's just one problem." The vampire glared at Johnny. "I can't defeat him normally. I have tried several times to kill that brat, but I always fail."

The vampire folded his arms over his broad chest. "Go on…"

"If there is any way you can make me stronger, I will gladly take it."

The vampire stared at Johnny hard for a few seconds, thinking of what to say. He looked away to look at his jean pocket. Reaching in, he pulled out a cork-stopped vial and handed it to Johnny, who hesitantly took it. He stared at something he couldn't see, confused. He was about to ask the vampire what he was playing at, but he answered before he could.

"In that vial is the blood of a powerful demon. It is so powerful that it's strength almost rivals that of our Father. You inject the blood, like you would a drug, into your veins. The effects will start the instant the first drop of blood enters your bloodstream. But I must warn you, the process is very painful. In the end, however, pain will cease to exist. Even the severance of a limb will feel more like an irritating itch."

Johnny raised the vial to his face. "And what powers will I have once I'm a demon?"

"You will have inhuman strength, can cast black magic, almost use one hundred percent of your brain, control a person and any animals' mind, shape shift, you will gain fast reflexes, and a fast restoration rate on any and all injuries. A broken arm would heal in just minutes of breaking."

Johnny laughed at hearing this great news. He would finally be able to destroy Robin once and for all. He looked up at the vampire.

"One more thing. I'm the kind of guy who's on a need-to-know basis on who I'm working for."

The vampire nodded in understanding. "Forgive me. My name is Raziel," he said, placing his hand to his chest. "Iain Von Raziel, at your service."


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny sat on his apartment couch, staring at the vial in one hand with an empty syringe in the other. He weighed his options in his head, deciding on the best one. He could inject the blood into his veins, become a demon, kick Bird Boy's ass, and finally be rid of him. Or, he could not inject the blood, stay a human, and let bygones-be-bygones with the hero he hated so much. Being someone who could hold a grudge, Johnny chose the former.

Tilting the vial upside down, he stuck the syringe needle in the cork topper. He pulled the pusher back, the syringe filling full of the clear blood. Setting the now empty vial on the table and, without taking his eyes off the syringe, placed the tip of the needle to his skin above a vein and slowly pushed it inside. His thumb hesitated against the plunger.

_'This had better work.'_

Johnny started to push. When the first drop entered his body, he screamed.

* * *

Robin bolted up in bed, panting and sweating. He just had the worst nightmare of screaming, terrified people being attacked by what looked like flying, black demons. The peoples' screams continued to ring in his ears.

Robin dreamed a vampire killed him in a candlelit hallway in front of a black, stainless-steel door and then smeared his blood on it. The door had slowly creaked open, allowing thousands, maybe even millions, of black demons to fly out of the slowly widening gap. Then three very unlikely people showed up at the same time, the demons flying past and ignoring them. Robin hadn't recognize the people, but he had a feeling they knew him very well. He woke up too quick to see their faces. All he remembered was the vampire and people screaming bloody murder…

Rubbing his masked eyes, Robin groaned. He looked at his clock—three in the morning. Realizing he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, he sighed. He threw the covers back, feeling hot and stuffy. He got out of bed and went to his dresser. After opening it, he pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a red, slightly long-sleeved, T-shirt. Robin got out of his PJ bottoms to pull his jeans on. He then slipped the shirt over his head. Going to his closet and opening it, he pulled out a pair of regular sneakers and slipped them on. He quickly left his room, heading for the main room and then the elevator. Pushing a button, Robin went down underneath the island to the garage. He went to his motorbike and got on, deciding he needed some fresh air.

Starting the ignition, Robin placed his foot on the kick-starter and thrust his foot down, starting the engine. Pushing the throttle forward, he took off, flying past the garage door and onto the track under the bay. He reached the surface within thirty seconds, the wind blowing beautifully in his face and hair, getting rid of the sweat on his face. Not knowing that a fearsome-looking wolf and a large barn owl were watching him, Robin drove past the pizza parlor. The owl looked at the gray wolf.

"Get him."

The wolf nodded. "With pleasure, Iain."

The burly, gray wolf with purple markings on his front legs jumped off the Wayne building, running down the side. He jumped when he was a foot from the concrete, landing on his paws. With a push, he took off after Robin. Iain, meanwhile, used his trained eye to see what was happening.

_'Do not fail me, boy.'_

Iain jumped into the air, flapped his wings and hovered, and then took off into the night. Meanwhile, Johnny rounded a corner, trying desperately to catch Robin. He snarled, announcing his presence. Robin looked behind him and saw him. He suddenly pounced at his bike. Robin swerved to the right to avoid being hit and to not hurt the wolf, not knowing who it was.

_'What's wrong with this dog?'_

Robin sped up, Johnny following suit. He pounced again, this time grabbing the back tire with his large fangs and pulling. Robin and the bike fell over sideways. Rolling across the ground a few times, he crashed into a building. His bike hit the wall beside him and exploded on impact. Fire and smoke rose into the air. Johnny, still in wolf form, walked through the haze, approaching Robin's fallen, slightly bleeding, and dazed form. Groaning, he sat up, holding his hand to his head. He looked up right when Johnny attacked, jaws at the ready. Robin lifted his arm in defense. Johnny sank his teeth in and jerked his head around, trying to tear it off. Blood poured from his mouth and down Robin's arm. He almost cried out from the pain.

Using as much momentum as he could, Robin kicked against Johnny's stomach while pushing his shoulders and upper back against the wall. After releasing his arm, Johnny flew back, crashing into the concrete. Robin quickly whipped out his hook shot. Looking up, he aimed it towards the roof of the building. He pulled the trigger, but the hook wouldn't release. Johnny stood up and approached the struggling teen, licking the upper right side of his mouth and then growling. Robin kept pushing on the trigger as hard as he could, but it wouldn't give. He looked at Johnny right when he pounced, fangs fully exposed.

Without meaning to, Robin aimed the hook shot at Johnny and pulled the trigger. It _finally_ fired when he was mere inches away. The sharp-pointed hook plunged into Johnny's chest, causing him to fly back from the force. He crashed into the concrete, blood flowing underneath him. Robin stared at the wolf wide-eyed. He was breathing deeply, his mouth open. He swallowed.

"Beast Boy's going to kill me…"

Johnny suddenly stirred. Robin closed his mouth into a thin line, his breath catching in his chest. Johnny shakily stood up with the hook still inside of him. Robin retracted the wire, thinking the hook would come right out. Instead, it caused Johnny to fly towards him, claws ready to shred him into pieces. Throwing his hook shot aside, Robin rolled over a few times. Johnny crashed into the wall. Robin looked over his shoulder, trying to regain his breath. Wind blew through Johnny's fur as he lay there, unmoving. Standing up, Robin held his bleeding arm to his side with his other hand. He stepped back.

_'What the hell did that thing want?'_

"At least it's dead-"

Johnny curled in on himself. Robin's eyes widened again when his wounds almost instantly healed. He stood up. Slowly turning his head, he looked and growled at him. Piercing, dark blue eyes bore into him. The hook shot suddenly flew out of his body, blood splattering his paws. The wounds healed. As Johnny stepped towards him, Robin turned left and ran down the street, the wolf hot on his heels.

Robin turned into an alley with a fire escape. With as much momentum as possible, he took a giant leap for the ladder. Grabbing it with his good hand, he easily pulled himself up. He flipped over the railing and ran up the stairs. Johnny stopped at the bottom of the ladder. Stepping back a few times, he hurled himself upwards, going right over the railing. Robin was halfway up when Johnny started running up the stairs. His claws clanked loudly on the steel. Robin pulled out a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it behind him, not caring if he hit him or not. Making it to the top of the fire escape, he jumped onto the roof and ran across it. Johnny turned into a crow and flew out of the smoke. He circled around the building to the opposite end and flew upwards. When the crow appeared over the edge when he was feet from it, Robin skid to a stop and then stepped back. Johnny turned back into a wolf and attacked Robin from the air. He fell over backwards, kicking him in the stomach. Johnny flew over his head, but easily rolled over from his fall. Getting back on his paws, he slid to a stop. Right when Robin rolled over onto his stomach, the wolf turned into Johnny Rancid. Robin's eyes widened in surprise. Johnny cracked his neck and knuckles. Holding the side of his neck to rub the crick out of it, he smirked, amused, at the bewildered Boy Wonder.

"Who knew transforming your bones and body into your desired animal would be so annoying." Johnny lowered his arm, fire forming in his hands. "I'm not allowed to kill you, but I can get close."

Johnny quickly threw the fire at Robin's body before he could react. Pushing off the rooftop with his hands, he jumped into the air. The fire hit the floor where he had been lying seconds before. Johnny vanished then reappeared above him. Putting his hands together into one big fist, he raised it over his head, then brought it downward onto Robin's back, hitting his spine. Crying out in pain, Robin flew back towards the rooftop and crashed. Johnny landed behind him. Pushing up off the floor, Robin stood, swaying slightly. Slowly turning around to face Johnny, he quickly regained his shortened breath. Sweat formed on his face and slid down to plop on the floor.

"What happened to you? What do you want with me?"

Johnny grinned, fangs exposed. "What do I want with you?" Johnny paused, suddenly becoming very serious. "_At the end of the world, the door leading to the Apocalypse in the Hall of The Dead will be opened, unleashing the terror within._"

Robin's masked eyes widened for a few quick seconds then instantly narrowed in a glare. "Beast Boy said that earlier tonight." Robin pulled out his bo staff and extended it to full length at his side. "What does that prophecy have to do with me?"

Johnny held his right arm out to the side. A katana engulfed in fire appeared in his hand. "Enough talk. You will know soon enough."

Without hesitation, Johnny ran at Robin, sword at the ready. Raising it over his head, he attacked. Robin raised his staff in front of him in defense, holding both ends with his hands. Johnny's sword clashed against the staff, sending fiery sparks into the air. Quickly pulling out a bird-a-rang from his belt, Robin knocked the sword onto its side and stabbed the top of it. The boomerang's blade went right through the staff, holding the two weapons together. Yanking his staff towards him, he brought Johnny closer. He then kicked him in the stomach. Johnny instantly grabbed Robin's ankle with his free hand. The bird-a-rang melted when the fire intensified. Rancid pulled his sword from the staff, breaking off the melted boomerang.

Thrusting at Robin's stomach, Johnny attempted to skewer him through. Robin dropped his staff. The blade went through it instead, the tip almost touching his stomach. He pulled his leg free and jumped back. Taking out two more bird-a-rangs, he chucked them. Rancid instantly vanished in an afterimage. Robin stepped back cautiously, frantically looking around for him. He stopped when Johnny rose out of the floor in front of him. His eyes widened when he snatched him by the throat. Lifting him into the air, he squeezed tight, cutting off Robin's airways. The Titan leader grabbed his hand, trying to pull it off. His eyes swelled with tears from the lack of oxygen.

"I hope you realize just how screwed you are," Johnny said with a toothy grin. "After you're dead and the Apocalypse is partly mine, I will kill your little friends for a far greater satisfaction." Reaching into his jean back pocket, Johnny pulled out a jagged, metal spike. A red glow formed around it. Johnny released it, letting it hover in mid-air. He then lifted Robin's T-shirt to expose his taut stomach. The Mayan symbol of the Apocalypse slowly pooled in like tattoo ink on his navel. "I warn you, this will hurt."

Robin's eyes widened in fear before the jagged spike flew right into the middle of the symbol. He wanted to scream, but his airways were still cut off—the pain was unbearable. When the spike was all the way inside him, he vomited blood. Johnny slowly unclenched his hand from his throat, allowing him to fall onto his back. Deep inside his stomach, the spike slowly dissolved away. Closing his eyes, Robin screamed in pain. His veins glowed red as the poison from the spike traveled through his blood stream. It slowly spread up his chest, down his arms, and through his face to stop at the bottom of his feet and into his brain. It soon stopped, Robin's screaming ceasing to exist. He didn't blink. Blood slowly pooled out of the corners of his eyes. They suddenly closed and all movement ceased.

Smirking, Johnny stepped up beside the now comatose Robin. Raising his leg, he attempted to step down on his ribcage to break one or two ribs when pink-colored energy shot at him, knocking him back. Sliding to a stop, Rancid looked up to see who attacked him, but a sticky, red substance covered his eyes, blinding him. Then he was flown off his feet after a half black, half orange sphere landed in front of him and exploded upon impact. He crashed through a billboard pillar. Without the second one, the sign collapsed, crushing on top of him.

"Leave my fellow Titan alone, dickhead."

Jinx, ex-villain of HIVE and HIVE-5, had arrived. Her middle-of-her-back length, pink hair flowed in the wind along with her purple skirt. She smirked at the wreckage.

"Now how did all three of us manage to be in the exact same place at the exact same time?" Jinx looked over and saw Red X approach Robin. He crouched behind his head and tilted his head to the side slightly. "He looks dead." Jinx glared at him after he said this. Standing up, he walked around to Robin's side to examine the tattoo. "He doesn't seem the type to get a tattoo. It's in a language I don't know and can't read."

"Robin isn't dead," a smooth, dangerous voice said beside him.

Red X looked up and saw Slade standing beside him. "What makes you think that?"

Slade didn't answer. Red X stood. Slade pushed him out of the way so that he could kneel beside his ex-apprentice and check his pulse. "He has a faint pulse. I can only assume he's unconscious or in a coma."

Jinx stepped up to him. "What are you two even doing here?"

Red X glanced at Slade and then at Jinx. "I heard the commotion and came to see what was going on."

Jinx nodded. "Same here. With Kid Flash gone, I wanted to take a nighttime stroll and heard the screaming."

Red X and Jinx looked at Slade, who stood with Robin in his arms.

"And what were _you_ doing before you came to Robin's aid?" Red X asked.

"…We need to take him back to Titans Tower," Slade said.

Jinx nodded. "I agree."

All three were about to leave when the rubble behind them moved. They stopped and turned around. The rubble suddenly flew through the air before crashing back onto the roof. Johnny stood out of the remaining rubble without a scratch on him. Smoke radiated off his body when he stepped up onto a chunk of the sign. Stepping towards his attackers, he cracked his neck with his hand, smirking at them.

"Well, that actually kinda hurt," he said sardonically. "Now I must say, this is the strangest group of people I have ever seen." He looked at each of the unlikely band of criminals in turn as he spoke. "A thief, a bad luck charm, a comatose Bird Brain, and a one-eyed, mask-wearing, creeper."

Jinx stepped forward, raising her hand, which had pink energy flowing around it. "What do you want? Why were you attacking Robin?"

Johnny chuckled. "And why would I tell _you_?"

Red pulled out two red throwing X's from his xenothium-powered belt. "How about we make you talk?"

Johnny threw his head back and laughed. He quickly looked back at them, chuckling. "I'd like to you see you try, you pathetic excuse for a thief."

Anger boiling inside of Red X at the insult, he threw his X's at Johnny. Like a speeding bullet, he dodged them before appearing in front of him. Johnny punched him in the cheek. Red flew back by the force, getting knocked over the edge of the roof. He managed to grab onto it with one hand, dangling from the building. Jinx quickly attacked him with her pink energy, knocking him back. Red rolled his body over, grabbed the edge with both hands and then pulled himself up. Running at Johnny, he jumped into the air and aimed a butterfly kick at him. Johnny grabbed his foot, spun around twice, and threw him several feet away. He crashed into the floor before quickly rolling backwards onto his feet. Running back towards him, Red jumped in the air and spun around in a roundhouse kick, knocking his foot into Johnny's chest. He fell back, crashing into the floor. Red landed and then slid backwards. Johnny quickly recovered and vanished when Jinx fired more energy at him. Reaching into his belt, Red spun around and chucked a few sticky throwing X's. Johnny reappeared seconds before they made contact with his feet and the roof. They hardened instantly. Red walked towards him, fists at the ready. Johnny was trying desperately to free himself. Stopping a few inches from him, X started punching him in the face like you would a punching bag. He managed to break his nose, blood pouring down his face.

Jinx back flipped a few times before landing beside Slade. Red continued to pound Johnny with his fists. Slade looked at Jinx, who was furious.

"Wait a few minutes before following me." Jinx looked up at him. "Try to catch up after you delay him."

Before Jinx could reply in understanding, Slade jumped backwards over the edge and was out of sight. She ran over to Red X after Johnny managed to free himself. X pulled his fist back, punching Johnny's face as hard as he could. He flew back, crashing into the rubble. Red X's eyes widened in surprise when fire flew at him from the pile of broken parts. Hitting him in the chest, Red flew back, crashing in front of Jinx. She fired her energy at Johnny's feet, causing concrete to land on top of him. She then relayed to Red what Slade had told her. Red X nodded.

"Okay, so we should-" He looked up while he spoke, but stopped when Johnny jumped out of the rubble and vanished. His thief instincts kicked in right then. "He's going after Slade! Come on!"

Red X turned and ran toward the edge of the roof. He jumped off, vanishing from sight. Jinx rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Boys…"

Running towards the edge of the roof, Jinx jumped off, running after Red X.

* * *

Johnny, in his wolf form, was chasing after Slade. Red X was right behind him, chasing after them. Jinx was bringing up the rear.

"Slade!" Said villain ran into an alley. Reaching the end of the building, he kicked open the door and then ran in, not bothering to shut it behind him. Red X tackled Johnny to the ground. "Gotcha!"

Turning back into his human form, Johnny elbowed X in the chest, causing him to fly back and crash into Jinx. They fell to the concrete, Red falling off her. The pink-haired girl sat up and groaned.

"Gee, thanks, X." Ignoring her, X chased after Johnny again, whipping out a few X's and throwing them at his feet. They caught on, melting instantly and sticking him in place. Red ran past him to the alley. Johnny tried to grab the his flying cape, but missed. Jinx dodged the next strike and followed X through the doorway that Slade had gone through. It slammed shut and locked itself. Jinx and Red stopped to catch their breaths. "That…was close." Jinx looked at her comrade. "Quick thinking there X."

Ignoring her again, Red walked farther into the small room they had walked into. Jinx followed. Wooden boxes and crates—some opened and others closed—littered the vast room. Weaponry either hung on the walls or were sitting on shelves. Reaching the end of the room, Red stopped in front of another door. It slid open. Jinx followed him through. The sound of flying papers, pencils, pens, and metal devices rang through the air as they saw Slade knock them off a table with one big shove. Jinx looked around the poorly makeshift infirmary while Red stared at Slade's back, who was checking Robin's pulse again.

"Rancid is stuck in place for a while," he proclaimed. There was a pause as Slade lifted Robin's shirt to look at the tattoo. "After we drop the kid at his Tower, I'm gone. I have more stealing to do."

Jinx gaped at him. "You don't want to help him? What if that jerk goes after Robin again?"

Red shrugged. "Then that's his problem."

Jinx glared at him. "I heard you helped take Robin's briefcase back from Ding Dong Daddy. That means you're-"

"Once a thief, always a thief," Slade interrupted her, still not taking his eyes off Robin's stomach while he touched the tattoo lines with his thumb.

Jinx looked at him. "And what about you?" Slade lowered Robin's shirt and then turned to her. "You didn't join the Brotherhood of Evil like X and I did. I suppose that means you care about Robin?"

Slade didn't reply for a while. He continued to stare at Jinx expressionlessly. "No," he finally said. "Robin and his friends will always be my enemy. And I will always be theirs."

"Then why the hell did you save his ass now?" Jinx asked angrily, glaring at the one-eyed villain.

Silence quickly filled the room. Nobody moved. Red X finally cleared his throat to bring attention to himself. Jinx didn't look at him.

"We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm sure some bystander would have done the same thing. Or they would try to fight at least."

Glancing back and forth between the two villains saddened Jinx immensely. She looked at the floor. "Robin is my friend and knowing that the two people that know him better than I ever will would abandon him in his time of need." Red X glanced at Slade. Jinx looked sadly up at him. "Word traveled around real fast about you." Slade looked back at Robin. "You blackmailed Robin into being your apprentice by putting killing nanoprobes inside the Titans. There was also a rumor that you said you could be like a father to him." Jinx paused. "What happened between you and Robin?"

Slade didn't reply right away. Pushing Robin's bangs out of his masked eyes, he finally said, "I let him go."

"…You let him go?"

"Yes."

Jinx stared at Slade incredulously. She looked back at Red. "I heard you saved him from Chang." X nodded. "Then what's your excuse? And it better be a better one than Slade's."

X glanced at Slade, who insisted on staring at his ex-apprentice. He quickly looked back at her. "I honestly don't know."

Jinx shifted her eyes at the two of them several times again before sighing in irritation at the floor. Pursing her lips, she raised her head high and walked towards Slade. With some difficulty, she pushed him aside, wedged her arms underneath Robin's dead weight body, and picked him up.

"Okay, fine. I'll just take him home myself," she said, sounding annoyed. "Good night to you both."

Seeing a door opposite the table Robin had been lying on, Jinx walked over and opened it with her powers. The door shut behind her, leaving Red X and Slade alone in the room. Slade folded his arms over his chest. Red's eyes narrowed, a frown forming on his lips. Suddenly jumping off the box he was sitting on, he walked past Slade and the table. He reached out and opened the door. Walking through, he slammed the door shut behind him.

Slade stared at the floor, many thoughts running through his head. Making up his mind, he walked to the door and opened it. Before walking out, he grabbed two katanas in sheaths that hung on the wall and placed them over his head. He rested them against his back in an X-shape and then silently followed Jinx and Red X.

Reaching yet another door, Jinx opened it a crack and peered past it. She jumped and then looked behind her when Red tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry," he said.

Shaking her head, Jinx opened the door farther and stepped out into the crisp, slightly foggy alley. Red X followed behind her.

"I think I can get to the Tower easily now," Jinx said, ignoring X.

"You mean _we_," he said.

Jinx glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "I thought you didn't care?" she asked annoyed.

Red X shrugged. "I changed my mind." Jinx snorted and then continued walking. The two walked on for fifteen minutes before X stopped Jinx short. "I know a shortcut." He walked past her. Jinx followed. "Besides, I know the secret passage into the Tower through the garage."

Jinx and Red X passed the pizza parlor. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the end of the docks. X stopped Jinx and then turned to her. Opening one of the compartments to Robin's belt, he reached in and pulled out his yellow communicator. Turning it over, he found a button and pushed it. The water around the dock suddenly started to bubble in waves. A large trap door slowly emerged from the bottom of the bay to reveal a dirt tunnel with a paved walkway. Red X put the communicator back and grabbed Robin in his arms. Jinx whispered a "thanks" as they walked into the tunnel.

Soon arriving in the garage under the Tower, X found the elevator. They entered. Red pushed the button labeled '3rd floor/medical wing'. The door slid shut. The three ascended at a leisurely pace and then stopped on the third floor. After making sure none of the Titans were around, Red and Jinx stepped out of the elevator and headed for the medical wing. Red X soon stopped at a door labeled _hospital_. Jinx pushed the door open for him. They both walked in, heading for the nearest medical bed. X set Robin down on it and then looked at Jinx.

"Maybe you should get one of the Titans."

Jinx nodded in agreement. "I'll go and get Raven. Hold on."

Jinx left the hospital. Red checked Robin's pulse, thinking back to the reason behind coming along. He didn't know why he was doing this. Rubbing the back of his head, he sighed.

"You owe me one, kid."

* * *

Jinx knocked on Raven's door. She waited about a minute until the door opened a crack, revealing one of the Empath's tired eyes.

"Jinx?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eye. "What are you-?"

Jinx placed a finger to her lips to shush her. "Come now, ask questions later. Something weird is going on that involves Robin."

Raven's door slid all the way open. "Robin?" she asked in an alarmed whisper. "What's wrong with him?"

Jinx grabbed Raven's hand and practically dragged her down the hall to the elevator. They entered and went to the hospital. Jinx stopped at the door, blocking it.

"Now, after we enter and you see who is inside, don't panic or alarm the other Titans. Okay?"

Raven nodded right away, trusting Jinx completely. "Okay, I promise not to panic. I just want to see Robin."

Jinx nodded and then opened the door. They entered. Raven barely made it inside before stopping when she saw Slade and Red X standing by Robin on the medical bed. Jinx gave Slade a smile.

"Glad you decided to join us."

Slade didn't reply to her. "Raven…"

Raven glared at him before turning to Jinx. "What the hell are they doing here?" she practically yelled, pointing at the two villains. "Did they hurt Robin?"

Jinx shook her head frantically. "No, they didn't, but we know who did. We saved him."

Raven glared angrily at Jinx. "_They_ saved him?" Jinx nodded. "Then who attacked him? And why?"

Jinx glanced at Robin and then looked back at Raven. "Johnny Rancid. As for why…" Jinx glanced at Slade and Red X. "…we don't know."

Everyone was silent for a while.

"Is Robin okay?" Raven finally asked.

"No," Slade said bluntly. "He's in a coma."

"A coma?" Raven asked, disbelieving.

Red nodded. "Yeah. A coma is when someone-"

"I know what a coma _is_," Raven said annoyed.

Jinx threw up her hands to get people's attention. "The point is is that Johnny caused this coma and we have to find out why. We need to figure out his motive. And we need to know how he got stronger and how he can shape shift."

"Wait, what?" Jinx jumped at hearing Raven's voice. "What do you mean he can shape shift?"

Red X glanced at Jinx.

"Well Red tackled Johnny when he was a wolf," Jinx explained. "Then he turned back into his human form and sent X flying."

Raven looked around at everyone. She quickly pointed to the two men. "You two, get out." She looked at Jinx. "I need you to help me make Robin comfortable while I look inside his mind."

Nodding, Jinx looked at Slade and Red X. "You heard her. Go away."

X didn't need to be told twice. He headed for the door almost immediately. Slade, on the other hand, stared down at the comatose Robin. Raven appeared beside him.

"He'll be fine." Slade looked at her. "He'll pull through, like he always does."

Slade nodded. Turning around, he followed Red X out. The door slid shut behind them. Jinx walked around to stand behind Robin's head.

"Just tell me what to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was quiet in the hall except for the sounds of Red X's pacing footsteps. Slade was leaning against the opposite wall with his eye closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"You can stop pacing, X." He opened his eye just a smidge to stare at Red, who stopped pacing. "You don't have a reason to."

X looked over his shoulder to glare at Slade. "Why don't you stop assuming things about other people, okay?" Slade opened his eye to stare coldly at Red. X was undisturbed. "Trust me, I've gotten that look more than once. It doesn't affect me one bit." Red X looked away and sighed, his arms folded over his chest. "It must really be a drag to be him. He gets targeted way too much. You targeted him, I targeted him, Jinx and the HIVE targeted him, and the Brotherhood of Evil targeted him. He finds trouble left and right, poor kid." Red paused. "And we wonder why we do it."

"Uh, Red, you can stop rambling and come in now," Jinx said from the doorway of the hospital.

Red X looked around to the door and saw Slade walk past Jinx. Sighing, he walked in after him, Jinx bringing up the rear. The unlikely trio stopped in front of Raven, standing side-by-side. She looked at them.

"Johnny did something to Robin to stop his brain from functioning," Raven explained. "I tried to go deeper inside of his head to start it up again with my powers, but I can't get past a blood red barrier surrounding the core."

"So what do we do?" X asked.

Raven sighed, feeling very tired. "Well, we don't have the necessary equipment needed for comas. Either we emit him into a real hospital or find someone that deals with this kind of thing."

Jinx glanced at Robin before speaking up. "I don't think a hospital is such a good idea. I mean, if this kind of a coma is abnormal, I don't think the normal doctors can handle it."

Red X nodded in agreement. "The real question is…where do we take him?"

Everyone went silent in thought for a long time. Jinx finally snapped her fingers in triumph.

"I got it!" She looked at her comrades. "Why don't we take him to Batman? That's where he came from! Batman would know what to do!" Everyone stared at Jinx in silence. She glared at all of them. "What?"

"There's just one problem," Raven said. "We don't know how to contact or find his location. The only one who would know is Robin."

"Oh," Jinx said, disappointed.

Slade spoke next. "Perhaps Robin has hidden information somewhere…"

Raven glanced at him before looking back at Robin._ '__I guess I'll have to show them what's inside the briefcase.'_

"Raven?"

Raven looked up at Slade, losing her train of thought. "Sorry. I was just thinking." She paused. "If you'll excuse me…"

Raven vanished and reappeared in Robin's room in front of his closet. Finding the safe in the corner, she unlocked and opened it. Inside was the metal briefcase that Ding Dong Daddy had stolen. Raven hesitated before taking it out. She closed and locked the safe with her mind before returning to the hospital. She set the briefcase down on a table to show the others.

"Wow, I get to see what's inside his briefcase," X said. "And I didn't even have to win a race to do it."

Everyone glared at Red for his stupid, not-so-funny humor. He suddenly stayed quiet.

"Anyway," Raven said, "no matter what you do, _never _tell _anyone_ what I am about to show you. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes," Jinx said immediately.

Slade nodded after pausing in thought. Red raised his hand into the air like a boy scout.

"Thief's honor. And on my dead mother's grave, if that helps."

Raven nodded. "Okay. Hold on."

Raven hid the briefcase for a second to put in the code. It clicked, opening a crack. Raven lifted the lid to show the trio its contents. Inside laid a broken bat-a-rang, a photo of Batman and Robin—he was twelve in it—a few unlabeled files and folders, a photo of the Titans, and a photo of two parents and their son that had Robin's hair. Red X looked at the stuff in slight disgust.

"I tried to steal junk?"

Raven and Jinx glared at him.

"It has sentimental value," Raven said. Looking back in the briefcase, she took out the photo of Batman and Robin before snapping the lid shut. She flipped it over to reveal communication coordinates. "We can easily contact him through the main room. Our computer tells us where the connection is coming from."

Red nodded. "Then we should contact him now."

"X is right," Slade said. "However, someone needs to stay here in case Rancid decides to show himself."

Raven nodded in agreement. "I'll stay." She handed Slade the photo. "Tell Batman that Robin is in a coma and that we don't have the right equipment to treat him. Tell him I sent you."

Slade took the photo and nodded. "X, Jinx—come."

Minutes later and Slade, Jinx, and Red X were in the main room. Slade went to the main control panel and turned it on. The Teen Titans symbol rotated on the screen briefly. Then the screen turned black. The second it had come, a light blue screen with a few folders and icons on it appeared on screen. Slade double clicked on the icon labeled "Connections". A blinking red dot appeared on a black screen. Jinx and Red X stood on either side of Slade. Turning over the photo, he typed in the code. After a few seconds of waiting, a "Loading…" sign appeared. The trio heard a faint ringing while the computer tried to send a signal to Batman. Thirty long second of waiting later, Batman's scowling masked face appeared on the screen.

_"Robin this better be _very_ important or I'll-"_ Batman stopped when he saw Slade, Jinx, and Red X on his screen instead of Robin. _"Who are you? Where's-?"_

"Raven sent us to speak to you," Jinx interrupted him. Batman put his attention on her. "My name is Jinx, a fellow Teen Titan. This is Slade and Red X," she added, pointing to the two of them. "Raven wanted _us_ to tell you that Robin is in a coma and that the Titans don't have the right equipment to treat him and-"

Batman interrupted her. _"Wait, Robin is in a coma?"_

"Yes sir."

_"How can he be in a coma?"_ Batman asked confused. _"He was perfectly fine when I talked to him yesterday. What happened to him?"_

Jinx glanced at the others.

"We don't really know," X said.

"All we know is that Johnny Rancid is behind this," Slade said before X could continue.

_"Johnny Rancid?"_ Red nodded. _"What has he done to Robin?"_

"We already told you, we don't-" Red started, but Slade interrupted him.

"Jinx, X, and I found Robin in a coma on a rooftop with Rancid. We tried to stop the boy in order to save your precious sidekick. Rancid is a normal human but he managed to obtain demon powers and black magic."

"Yeah, and he might come back to finish the job," Jinx added. "So we thought we should find you so that we can protect him over in-" Jinx looked at the corner of the screen to see where Batman was located, "-Gotham."

Batman looked at the trio in silence for a while. In a dark corner of the main room behind the others stood a shadowed figure. Its eyes glowed red. When it smirked, its pearly white fangs showed in the dark.

_'__You three will bring me even closer to Robin…and the Apocalypse.'_

Iain stepped back and vanished in the darkness right when Batman made a decision.

_"I expect you here by tonight. Make sure you bring him home safely."_

Jinx smiled and nodded. "Don't worry Batman, we can take care of him."

Batman gave a nod before cutting the connection. The trio was silent for a while. Red X soon broke the silence.

"How are we getting to Gotham?"

Jinx sighed. "Good question." Red X and Jinx looked at Slade. "Well?"

Slade stared silently at them briefly. "We should return to the infirmary."

Slade walked past them without another word. Leaving through the two large doors, he glared at the floor. Jinx and X started after him right as the sun started to come up over the horizon behind the city. The trio returned to the infirmary. Jinx told Raven all that was said with Batman. She nodded.

"Alright, I will tell the other Titans what has happened. I want you three to stay here and watch over Robin."

Raven left to wake the Titans. Slade, X, and Jinx waited for at least ten minutes before Raven returned with her other friends. She quickly explained everything from Robin being in his coma, which was caused by Johnny Rancid, from Slade, Red, and Jinx saving him, to telling them the plan and letting Batman know what was happening. Cyborg, who tended to speak his mind the most, spoke up first.

"I _know_ Jinx is on our side, but what makes you think we can trust them?" he asked, pointing at Slade and Red X. "How do you know they aren't working for Johnny Rancid?"

Red X folded his arms over his chest. "Do you think we'd work for someone like Rancid?" he asked, annoyed at the Titan. "You are very mistaken, Tin Man."

Cyborg was about to jump the thief, but Raven interjected. "I've learned to know a lie when I hear one, Cyborg. I already told you what happened and you will continue to listen to me." Cyborg grew silent. Raven continued. "They saved Robin. If Jinx and I trust them, then you three will too." The Titans nodded. "Now, we have to decide how we're getting to Gotham. Any suggestions?"

Starfire floated up beside Raven. "I think that the flying would be best."

"The only problem with flying is that Johnny might still be around," Red said right away. "The bastard probably expects that to happen anyway."

Raven nodded. "X is right. We might need to find-"

"Unless," Slade interrupted, "we fly to Gotham _undetected_."

Beast Boy grinned. "Yeah, like camouflage." He turned into a chameleon for a few seconds before turning back into his human form. He looked at his mechanical friend. "Does the T-ship have something like that?"

Cyborg shook his head. "No, but I can install one in a jiffy."

"But we're wasting time just discussing all of this," Jinx said. "We'd be wasting even more time by trying to install a device in the T-ship that keeps us hidden. As of now, time is not on our side."

"Jinx is right," Red said with a nod. "If we have to leave, then we need to leave right this instant. We've wasted too much time already."

Everyone was at a loss for words. Jinx looked at Robin. "Robin would know what to do in a situation like this," she said to no one in particular.

Everyone suddenly looked at Slade. He stared right back. "Why must all of you _insist_ on staring at me?" he asked, slightly annoyed—the assassin wasn't one for staring contests.

Raven glared at him. "Why do you think?"

Jinx stepped up to Slade. "Slade, please, if you have what we need, please tell us. Otherwise you wouldn't have said something."

Silence filled the room. Cyborg folded his arms over his chest. Slade looked at everyone in the room. Then, looking at the floor, he sighed.

"I have everything we need to get to Gotham." Slade looked up. "We'll need to leave from here one at a time." He turned to Raven. "I will return to my base. Once you find me, transfer as many people as you can to it. Be sure to send Robin first."

Raven nodded. "I will follow you with my mind. Get there as soon as you can."

Slade nodded. "It will take me fifteen minutes."

"Or you can take the extra motorbike. It'd be faster," Cyborg said.

Slade nodded. "I'll let myself out."

Slade left the hospital and headed for the garage. Raven walked over to Robin and laid a hand on his chest.

"Robin will be fine, Raven," Starfire said behind her. "You must trust in your friends."

Raven took a deep breath. She sensed Slade on his way. Luckily, he wasn't being followed. He arrived at his destination in under ten minutes. Cyborg picked up Robin in his strong, mechanical arms. Raven teleported her two friends to Slade's hideout and left to get the others. They soon arrived, ready to get going. Slade led the group to his own garage that made the Titans' look tiny. Beast Boy looked around.

"Are you going to unhide it or what?"

Slade ignored him. Going into his utility belt, he pulled out a remote. He pushed the button. A large, several passenger jet slowly materialized in front of the large group of people. The hatch and ramp at the bottom of the jet opened slowly, the ramp touching down gently on the floor. For the next ten minutes, everyone prepared for takeoff. Cyborg situated the comatose Robin on a medical bed while Slade gathered weapons and supplies. Everyone else found seats on the jet. Jinx took shotgun and started everything up. Slade walked past the others in their chairs and sat in the driver's seat. Everyone buckled up. Slade activated the self-defense mechanism and flipped a few switches above his head.

"Hold on," he said, putting on the gas.

The jet jerked forward for a second or two before holding still. The jet slowly moved forward. They were ready for takeoff. The wall in front of the jet slowly opened to reveal the outside. The flying vehicle moved forward and soon picked up speed. Once it was to the edge, it rose into the air and took off at a fast speed. The group was on its way. Beast Boy grinned.

"Just like the old days, eh?"

Jinx looked at him over her shoulder. "What old days?"

"Well, when Raven's father came to Earth, Slade helped save Raven," Beast Boy explained. "It's kinda like déjà vu—there's a prophecy, a demon, and Slade's here to help us. Only this time, we're saving Robin."

Raven looked at Beast Boy from the corner of her eye. "Beast Boy, shut up." The changeling's ears folded back. "Maybe none of this would've happened if you hadn't told that stupid bed time story."

"What bed time story?" Jinx asked.

Raven sighed in irritation. "Just some bullshit about a vampire trying to bring on the Apocalypse. He just had to-"

Red X's head snapped up. "Apocalypse?"

Throwing off his seatbelt, he got out of his seat and went to Robin's side. Cyborg looked up at him and stood.

"What are you doing?"

Lifting the comatose Robin carefully, X pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. After setting him back down, he pointed at the tattoo.

"I'm not sure, but maybe this symbol means _Apocalypse_." Raven got out of her seat to join the two. "I think I've seen it before too. If I remember right, I was trying to steal this sword in a museum with this symbol on the handle. The caption read The Sword of the Apocalypse."

Beast Boy and Starfire now joined the others. The youngest Titan's ears fell back. "Dude, what have I done?"

Slade put the jet on autopilot. Getting out of his seat, he joined the others and pulled Beast Boy around. The changeling squeaked in fright. Cyborg started to check to make sure Red X was correct about the tattoo from his forearm.

"How did you find out about this?" Beast Boy was too frightened to speak. Slade grabbed him by both arms and squeezed tight. "Where did you read about this vampire and the Apocalypse?"

Jinx ugh-ed and got out of her chair. She pulled Beast Boy from Slade's painful grasp.

"Can't you see you're scaring him, you asshole?" Slade's eye widened ever so slightly. He was slightly shocked that he was being back talked to so harshly. Jinx slowly turned to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, where did you find that bed time story? Or did you make it all up?"

Beast Boy slowly calmed down. "Well, I, uh, read it from one of Raven's books."

"And what was this story about?"

Beast Boy glanced at Raven. She looked angry at finding out that he had gone into her room again. Beast Boy looked back at Jinx.

"A young king was turned into a vampire on his twenty-ninth birthday. The vampire found out about a Prophecy that predicted the end of the world. It was rumored that the door to the Apocalypse couldn't be opened _unless_ a mortal with the name of a bird was sacrificed. Blood is supposed to be the key to opening the door."

"And the Prophecy?" Jinx asked.

Beast Boy gulped. "A-At the end of the world, the door leading to the A-Apocalypse in the Hall of the Dead will be opened, unleashing the terror within."

There was a moment of silence. Quickly remembering something, Slade pulled out a flat, metal device with a black screen on it. He turned the device on. Jinx watched as the screen went fuzzy for a few seconds and then became a moving picture.

"What is that?"

Ignoring her, Slade fast-forward the footage. It crackled slightly. Finding what he was looking for, he played the footage and turned up the volume. Johnny was on the screen and he was talking.

_"__At the end of the world, the door leading to the Apocalypse in the Hall of The Dead will be opened, unleashing the terror within."_

Slade paused the footage and looked up. Everyone was staring at the device in shock.

"Great, just what we need: another villain trying to take over the world," Cyborg said outraged. "But now we're dealing with a vampire!"

Slade played more of the recording. It started out with Johnny and Robin fighting. Johnny then started choking him.

_"__I hope you realize how screwed you are,"_ Johnny said on the screen. _"After you're dead and the Apocalypse is partly mine, I will kill your little friends for a far greater satisfaction."_ Reaching into his jean back pocket, Johnny pulled out a jagged, metal spike. A red glow formed around it. Johnny released it, letting it hover in mid-air. He then lifted Robin's T-shirt to expose his taut stomach. The symbol slowly appeared on his navel. _"I warn you, this will hurt."_

The spike went inside Robin's stomach. After Johnny released him, his screams echoed in the jet. Starfire placed a hand to her mouth; Beast Boy turned greener; Raven covered her ears. Noticing that everyone looked like they were going to be sick, Slade stopped the footage. He looked at everyone.

"Th-That thing is inside him?" Beast Boy asked, sounding disgusted.

"At least we know how he got into this state," Red said, sitting down.

Starfire started to cry. Jinx placed a reassuring arm around her alien friend. Raven looked at the one she loved in sadness. She was going to make sure Johnny paid for what he did, even if it meant being killed in the process. Slade put the screen back in his utility belt. Everything, except for Starfire's sobs, was quiet. Jinx looked at Red.

"Do you know _anything_ about the Apocalypse?"

X shrugged. "Well the Mayan calendar stops on December 21, 2012, so they say that the world will be destroyed on that day."

"Well this is just great," Jinx said. "If the Mayans were correct, then this vampire will open the door in only three months from now."

"Not unless we stop him and Rancid," Raven said in monotone.

Everyone but Slade sat down. He went to the back to search for something. He soon came back with a few waters. He thrust one into Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy hesitantly took it from him. Slade also gave Raven one.

"Funny you'd be helping us out again so soon," she said, taking a drink.

X stole the last water from Slade's hand. "He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, like Jinx and me." He sat back down and downed his water. "I have better things to do than waste my time with the kid."

Slade went back to the cockpit and checked his GPS. They were a few hours away from Gotham. He didn't know how long he could handle being in the same place as his enemies, but he would try. He was a patient man after all. And maybe, just maybe, he'd finally find out the true identity of Batman and Robin. Slade just had to play his cards right.

"Is there a way to get rid of this tattoo?" Jinx asked.

"I might be able to," Raven said. "But I'd rather not risk it until we get to Batman."

Beast Boy yawned. Turning into a dog, he rolled up into a ball and closed his eyes. Everyone was silent. X was playing with some red, sticky putty. Jinx took a stress ball from her pocket and tossed it into the air to catch it. Cyborg checked to make sure his body was functioning correctly. Starfire looked depressed. Slade closed his eye in thought, his arms folded over his chest. Raven was holding onto Robin's hand. She prayed to Azar that Robin was going to make it. She knew it from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

Bruce Wayne sat in his control room underneath Wayne Manor. Alfred came downstairs.

"I have set up seven rooms for our guests, Master Wayne," the British butler said. "And the hospital wing is ready for when young Master Richard returns."

Bruce nodded. "Thank you, Alfred. They should be arriving shortly."

"Yes sir."

Alfred left Bruce in his own thoughts. About half an hour later, Raven's face appeared on the Bat monitor. Luckily, Bruce had turned back into Batman before she called.

"Yes, Raven, how can I help you?"

_"__We should be arriving by jet to the Batcave in about half an hour."_

Batman nodded. "Thank you, Raven. I will see you soon."

Batman ended the connection. Taking off his cowl, he sighed. It had been about four years since Robin and he had fought. Robin had left before he was fifteen and was now eighteen years old. Today was going to be the day Batman and Robin were reunited. It was going to be a sad and strange reunion, but a reunion nonetheless. Batman _and_ Bruce Wayne just wished that Robin wasn't in the state he was in. The father figure wanted to be able to talk to his son and he wanted his son to be able to talk back to him. That made Bruce all the more determined to save his precious son.


	5. Chapter 5

Haha, I added a Marvel comic reference in this XD Ghost Rider is the ONLY Marvel comic character I like—I hate everything else of theirs. Enjoy

**SladinForever**

* * *

_"__Destination Gotham in ten minutes, Mr. Slade."_

"Not very fond of your last name, _Mr. Slade_?" Jinx asked jokingly.

Without looking at her, SLade asked, "Did it ever occur to you that it is my last name?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Never in my life have I heard _Slade_ as a last name."

Raven's temple throbbed.

"You can't forget the famous comic book hero Ghost Rider," Beast Boy said with a grin. "One of the characters' names is Carter Slade."

Jinx looked over at him. "And you're siding with your mortal enemy because…?"

Beast Boy lowered his gaze slightly. "I'm just stating…"

Jinx chuckled. "Sure you are."

Beast Boy glared at her. "You know, I liked you better when you were with the HIVE."

"I'm so flattered."

"Alright, that's enough," Raven said, slightly irritated that they were arguing over something so petty. "Batman is letting us stay with him, so no arguing with each other or angering him."

Beast Boy gave her the thumbs up. "Okay!"

Jinx smiled. "We were just joking Rae."

Raven wasn't amused.

_"__Now landing in Gotham City."_

Beast Boy's eyes went wide. "Dude! I finally get to meet Batman, in person! This is more important to me than a moped!"

"Wow, what a shocker," Raven said in monotone.

"And, hey, if he trusts us enough, he might tell us who he is," Jinx said.

"I highly doubt that," Red X said moodily. "Never trust a thief, therefore never trust anyone."

Jinx glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Are you always this negative?"

Red glared at her. "No, it's fact."

"Raven said that was enough," Slade said, getting annoyed himself. "We are landing."

Everyone buckled up. Beast Boy could hardly contain his excitement. "This is going to be so cool! Do you think he'll let me drive the Batmobile?"

"Shut up Beast Boy," everyone said, save for him and Robin.

Beast Boy's ears drooped. He was quiet the rest of the ride. A few minutes later, the jet landed in a forest area. The ground opened up, allowing the aircraft to enter the Batcave underneath. It quickly closed. Once they were completely stopped, Slade turned the jet off and then unbuckled his belt. He stood up and started for the back.

"Let's go."

Everyone followed him out of the aircraft. Cyborg rolled Robin out behind Slade. At the end of the cave stood Batman and Alfred. The Dark Knight greeted them.

"The infirmary is right inside." Batman saw his ex-sidekick. "He's still in a coma I take it?"

Raven nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Thank you for letting us come here."

Batman nodded. "Anything for Robin and his friends, Raven, thank you."

Everyone entered through the two large doors that opened automatically. They walked to a door at the far end. It slid open, revealing a hospital wing inside. While Cyborg, Jinx, Raven, and Batman situated Robin, Alfred took the guests to their respected rooms in the mansion.

"Batman would like to speak with Slade, Jinx, and Red X privately," Alfred said after they settled in. "If you need anything, let me know."

Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks, Alfred."

With a short bow, the butler left. In his room, Slade reached back and took the katanas off his back. He threw them onto his bed. He removed a few things from his utility belt, putting them with his swords. He joined Beast Boy, Starfire, and Red X back in the infirmary. Batman had Slade, Red, and Jinx stand outside the door with him, to talk to them.

"How well do you know Robin?"

"Not much," Jinx replied. "I used to be part of a villain school for almost three years, but I became one of the Titans after a boy named Kid Flash changed my mind." She pointed to Slade with her thumb. "He hired me and two of my classmates to defeat the Titans, but we failed. When I became a Titan, they told me what had happened after we flunked school." Jinx explained to Batman all that had happened, starting with Robin's apprenticeship, Terra, Brother Blood, Trigon, and the Brotherhood of Evil. "We already explained to you about Johnny Rancid. And Slade and Red X are going to help for the time being. At least until after we stop the Apocalypse from happening."

Batman nodded in understanding. "Then I can trust you. Which means-" Batman grabbed the bottom of his cowl, "-I can show you my true identity." The Dark Knight pulled the cowl off his head, revealing Bruce Wayne underneath. Red and Jinx's eyes widened in surprise. "I am Bruce Wayne, the richest man in Gotham. And Robin is my ward, Richard John Grayson, son of the Flying Graysons. When he was eight, his parents were killed by Tony Zucco, an infamous mob boss. I saw it happen and decided then that I would take Robin in as my own son. One day, he discovered my hero self, Batman, and he begged me to join him as my sidekick. One night, while chasing after the Joker, Robin was shot and he almost died. He was going to be sixteen around that time. I told him that he had to stop being my sidekick. We had a fight and he decided that he didn't need to be under my shadow anymore. He left Gotham and moved to Jump City. I haven't seen him face-to-face in two years. I just wish this reunion wasn't so troublesome."

Jinx nodded. "We will stop Rancid and whoever he works for," she said confidently. "If what we believe is correct, Robin must be sacrificed on December 21, 2012, in which the Mayans believe the world will come to an end."

"Which means we have about three months to kill Rancid," Slade said. "He is no longer human. I believe he is coming to Gotham once he finds out that Robin is here."

Jinx and Red X nodded in agreement. "He could be on his way now," the thief added.

"Then we must be prepared when he does," Bruce said. Grabbing his cowl, he led the three back inside and explained to the others what was going to happen from now until December. "If you need to train, I suggest you start tomorrow. I will call Leslie and see if she can help bring Robin out of his coma."

With a nod, Batman left the infirmary. Jinx stretched and yawned.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I need to call Kid Flash anyway. Night."

Jinx left. Raven opted to watch over Robin and she insisted that everyone get some rest. All but her and Slade left the infirmary.

"You should get some sleep too," Raven told him.

Slade sat down beside her, staring at Robin. "I'm an insomniac. If I sleep, bad things happen."

"Your dreams are filled with nightmares, too, then?" Slade didn't reply. Raven looked back at Robin. "I wish I was an insomniac."

Slade shook his head. "Believe me, Raven, you don't."

They fell silent for a while until the silence was killing Raven.

"What do you dream about anyway?"

Slade didn't reply right away. "My past."

Raven glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "I've tried getting into your mind once before, but there's a barrier that I can't pass. Your mind is too strong and I can't break through it. What are you trying to hide?" Slade didn't reply. Raven looked away. "What are you so afraid of, Slade?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

Silence filled the room again.

"Everyone is afraid of something," Raven finally said. "I'm afraid to lose Robin. I'm afraid of him dying and that I can't help him. He was the only one who truly understood me."

Slade continued to stare silently at Robin for a long time. "Robin isn't going to die," he said eventually. "I will make sure he stays alive. I promise."

Raven smiled softly. "Thank you."

Slade and Raven were silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Do you think the Mayans are right about the end of the world?" Beast Boy asked at breakfast the next morning. "If their calendars stop in December of 2012, will the Earth die?"

"No one can say for sure," Raven replied.

Starfire squeezed more maple syrup on her pancake. A bottle of mustard sat behind her plate with a bendy straw inside. Jinx was trying to coax Red into wearing normal clothes instead of the suit.

"And besides, Batman showed us who he really was."

Red glanced at Slade briefly. "I won't take off my mask until Slade does. And I don't see him doing that any time soon."

Slade finished his smoothie. "Not many that see my face live to tell about it," he said casually.

"That's an assassin for ya," Jinx said.

"What makes you think he's an assassin?" Beast Boy asked.

"I know more about Slade than you do."

"Like what?"

Jinx smiled, shaking her head. "Sorry, the HIVE promised not to tell."

"You're not a villain anymore, Jinx," Cyborg stated.

"Yeah, so? What's your point?"

Cyborg didn't reply. He went back to his bowl of cereal. A little while later, Bruce and Dr. Leslie entered the kitchen from the bookcase that opened to the Batcave.

"That tattoo isn't coming off any time soon," Leslie said. "As for the coma, I don't see him coming out of it at all. It would take a miracle."

"What do you suggest we do in the mean time?" Bruce asked.

Leslie shrugged. "Keep him on life support, wait, and pray. That's all we can do."

Bruce nodded. "Okay, thank you, Leslie. I will call you if anything major happens."

"You always do, Bruce," Leslie stated before leaving the mansion.

Bruce sighed.

"Robin will pull through," Beast Boy said with a grin. "He always does."

"That's the wisest thing I've heard you say all morning," Raven said in monotone.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, thanks, Rae." Everyone finished their breakfast. Slade left without a word. Jinx was still pestering X. Raven decided to watch over Robin. Beast Boy went up to Bruce. "Will you show me the Batmobile?" he asked hopefully.

Bruce smiled. "Sure."

Beast Boy and Cyborg went with Bruce to see the Batmobile. Starfire went with Raven. Meanwhile, back in Jump City, Johnny Rancid was eating raw meat. His body could handle it since he was now a demon. He kept muttering to himself.

"How am I going to get to the bird brat now?" He kept coming up with plans, but none satisfied him. "I only have less than three months to kill him."

Iain suddenly appeared in the room. "Then be grateful he's close to Apocalypse's door." Johnny jumped in fright upon hearing the voice. "They took him to Gotham to stay with the Batman."

Johnny turned in his chair to look at Iain. "Don't you know how to knock?" he asked, agitated.

Iain moved so fast that Rancid didn't see him coming. The vampire's claws were centimeters from his eyes. "I do not tolerate my servants being disrespectful to me," he said angrily, his eyes flashing red.

Johnny raised his hands in defense. "Okay, I get it."

Iain backed away. "You will leave for Gotham immediately," he said, his eyes returning to their natural color. "Flying will get you there faster. I will meet you there. I expect you to arrive in four days time."

Without another word, Iain vanished on the spot. Johnny quickly relaxed.

"I'll get there in two," he said, returning to his breakfast. "And knock next time."

Once Johnny had his fill, he transformed into a crow and headed East for Gotham City.

* * *

Red X watched as Slade sliced off another wooden post with one of his katanas. Red was very impressed by his swordsmanship. Turning and jumping into the air, Slade aimed for another post, holding his sword over his head. The tip sliced into the top. Front flipping, Slade pulled the sword free, landed on his feet, and then spun around, slicing the target horizontally in half. It clattered noisily to the floor. Spinning his katana at his side, Slade aimed it for the sheath on his back. The blade swiftly entered the thin space. He clicked it back into place with his eye closed. Red looked at his stopwatch after stopping the time.

"One minute and twenty-two seconds. That's pretty good for one hundred posts."

Standing up straight, Slade opened his eye. Looking around, he saw the destroyed posts lying on the floor. "I'm twenty-two seconds over," he muttered and then sighed. "I need to be faster." He looked over at Raven. "Fix them again." Raven did so. The posts turned black. They quickly fixed themselves. "Start the time over, X."

Red clicked the reset button. "Okay, ready, and…" Slade pulled out his katana. "Go!"

Running forward, Slade started again. Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games on the giant flat screen TV. It was bigger than the one at the Tower. The picture was two times bigger and better.

"Eat my dust, Tin Man."

Beast Boy crossed the finish line. He did a victory dance while Cyborg sighed in defeat. In the kitchen, Starfire was searching in the fridge for mustard. Upon finding it, she spun around several times in the air.

"Oh joyous! I have found the tangy, yellow substance of yumminess!"

She slammed the door shut and took a huge gulp of it. In the training room, Slade cut the final post again. Red stopped the stopwatch.

"One minute fifteen seconds." Slade returned his katana to its sheath. "Maybe you should take a break."

Getting onto his right hand and feet, Slade started one-handed push-ups. "We need to be…prepared for when…Rancid…attacks us." He finished two hundred push-ups in forty-five seconds. He did it again with his left hand. "I am not…going to waste time…doing nothing." Ending his final push-up, Slade stood up. "And neither should you." He pulled out his katana. "Again…"

Beast Boy yawned widely. "Haaaaaaaaah! Boy am I sleepy." He stood up from the couch. "I think I'll take a nap."

"You do that, B."

Stretching, Beast Boy headed upstairs. The second he entered his room, his communicator played the Titans theme song. Jumping over, he picked it up and flipped open the lid. His eyes widened.

"DUUUUUDES!"

He leaped off the stairs.

"We got it!" Cyborg shouted.

Red threw the stopwatch aside. He, Slade, and Raven ran into the living room.

"Someone has to stay with Robin," Slade said.

"I will stay," Starfire said.

Without another word, Slade ran into the garage, the other Titans and Red following. Jinx was waiting for them.

"Johnny has been sited five hundred blocks from Wayne Manor. Apparently, he's blowing up gas tanks."

Nodding, Slade jumped onto one of the motorbikes and revved the engine to life. "Remember, if you have to, kill Rancid." Everyone nodded. "Let's go."

Pulling the right handlebar towards him, Slade zoomed out of the garage. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and followed him. Cyborg started his rocket boots. Raven flew after them while Red went on another, black bike. The strange group headed for the heart of the city.

* * *

Forming fire in his hands, Johnny Rancid threw it at a fifth gas tank. People were running away from the explosions and rising flames. He smirked.

"Right on time."

Spinning around, Johnny threw a massive fireball. Slade stood up on the bike and jumped back, landing on the front of Red's. The fireball hit the bike, making it explode. The Titans touched down near the fires. Screeching the bike to a stop, Red jumped off. Slade landed in front of the tire.

"Destroying gas tanks without proper authorization is illegal, dude," Beast Boy said.

Johnny chuckled. "My authorization is my own, brat." He formed fire in his hands. "Give Robin up so I can kill him."

Without warning, he threw the fire at his opponents. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven dodged out of the way. Jinx warmed up her hands.

"Over our dead bodies, Johnny!"

Moving her hands forward, she fired her bad luck beams at him. Whipping out his bo staff, Slade ran forward. Beast Boy charged in as a T-Rex, roaring while doing so. Going over to a fire hydrant, Cyborg broke it off, water spraying everywhere. Placing his waterproof foot over the jet, the mechanical Titan aimed at the destroyed tanks.

Johnny blocked a punch from Red X and Jinx, grabbing their fists in his hands. Pulling as hard as he could, he threw them off to the side. Slade jumped into the air, aiming his staff for his head. Slade's eye widened slightly.

"Damn…"

He spun around to dodge Johnny's swift kick. Slade flew back by the gusting wind he quickly created. He slid to a stop beside Jinx.

"He's fast," she said, her eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Then we'll just have to be faster."

Raven aimed a large, black hand at Johnny from behind. He stepped to the side to dodge it. Raven's hand dug into the concrete, cracking the street.

"Your next punch will miss." Turning sideways, Johnny grabbed Slade's wrist and quickly flipped him over. He crashed into Raven. "Told you."

Jinx aimed her power at Johnny. He formed a barrier around him. The beams stopped short. They crackled and died, the force field dissolving away.

"Jerk!"

Johnny jumped back to dodge Jinx's punch. She came back with a roundhouse kick. He quickly aimed a rock punch to her face.

"Sadly, I'll miss."

And, sure enough, Red X tackled Jinx out of the way. They sat up to look at Johnny.

"He knows our moves before we even make them! How is that possible?"

Finally killing the flames on the destroyed tanks, Cyborg fired his Sonic Cannon. Johnny vanished into thin air. He reappeared by the destroyed motorbike. The blast hit a building. Johnny smirked.

"Give Robin up. Maybe then I'll spare your lives."

"Yeah right dude!" Beast Boy shouted, turning into a hawk.

Closing his eyes, Johnny shook his head in amusement. "Beast Boy is going to land on me as a dinosaur, Cyborg is going to fire his cannon after he flies away, and Raven is going to reach underneath the concrete for my bleeding body." Beast Boy fell down towards Johnny, turning into a brontosaurus while doing so. Cyborg fired his cannon. Raven muttered 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos'. Johnny turned into a crow and flew off. Landing in the middle of the street, he turned back into his human form. "And Slade and Red X are going to double team against me with bombs."

Beast Boy landed where Johnny had been, the sonic blast hitting his tough hide. Raven's clawed hand shot up from the concrete, grabbing a hold of his fat leg. The hand vanished and Beast Boy turned back into his human form. Raven landed beside him.

"Raven, how is he predicting stuff?"

They saw a huge explosion with Slade and Red X standing on opposite sides of each other, several feet from the small forming mushroom cloud. Johnny appeared next to Slade, aiming a fiery punch to his masked cheek. He flew off to the side, crashing into a blue mailing box. Red swiftly ran through the billowing smoke, aiming red X's at Johnny's feet. Crouching to the ground, he sent tremors that broke the concrete towards him. X fell backwards after the rising cement formed at his feet. The X's flew past Johnny's head. Rubbing his masked head, Slade got onto one foot. The X's stuck themselves to his foot and chest and expanded, sticking him to the mailbox. Johnny chuckled.

"You guys are so pathetic. If you want to beat me, you'll have to be ten steps ahead next time."

Without another word, Johnny vanished without a trace. Aiming her beams at the mailbox, Jinx melted away the sticky X around Slade. He grabbed an end and pulled it off. Reaching down, he grabbed the X on his foot and pulled, breaking it off. He stood up straight. The others appeared in front of him and Jinx.

"Not only is he fast, but he can predict what we're going to do next," Raven said.

"Yeah, but how?" Cyborg asked. "The only person who has ever done that is Slade."

Raven shook her head. "I don't know. It's probably another power he has."

"He can almost use all of his brain," Slade replied. "Only I can use ninety."

Everyone hung their heads except for Slade and Red X.

"So even with all our brain power, Johnny can still stop us from making a move," Jinx said. "And how can you be ten steps ahead of your opponent?"

"By coming up with a plan in advance," Slade said, his arms folded over his chest. "But without knowing what Johnny will do, it's nearly impossible."

"So what _do_ we do?" Beast Boy asked. No one answered. Cyborg started cleaning up the mess that Johnny caused. Beast Boy walked up to the destroyed motorcycle. "Batman's going to kill us."

Turning into an elephant, Beast Boy sucked up some water from the fire hydrant and sprayed it on the dying embers. He hoped to salvage some of the bike, but with no such luck.

"Slade owes Batman another bike," Raven said in monotone.

Once the area was mostly repaired, they returned to Wayne Manor.

"Was your mission a success?" Starfire asked, standing by Robin's bedside.

Jinx shook her head. "Johnny got away."

"Oh."

Raven looked down at Robin. "Was everything okay here?"

Starfire smiled. "Yes, we have been fine. What is our next plan of action?"

"Trying to figure out how to stop Johnny the next time he attacks," was Raven's reply.

Entering the living room, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Red X sat down. Slade leaned against the wall, his eye closed.

"What all do we know about Johnny's powers?" Cyborg asked.

"He can use most of his brain, can change into other animals, and can vanish and reappear whenever he wants," Jinx replied, joining them. "He might be strong too."

There was a pause.

"So, any ideas?" Cyborg asked.

Everyone took a few minutes to think. Red opened his eyes. "We have to find out Johnny's next target. It might just be my thief intuition, but he might not attack for a few weeks."

"Yeah, and he might not know where Robin is," Beast Boy added. "So that's an advantage."

"Then we better be ready next time," Slade said, moving away from the wall.

He left to train more. Beast Boy stretched and yawned.

"I'm going to take that nap. See you at dinner."

"And I need to charge my battery," Cyborg added, standing up and leaving.

Red stood up. "I should work on target practice. Wanna join me, Jinx?"

"Sure."

They, too, left.

* * *

"Sorry I wasn't around to help," Bruce said. "I was in a meeting at the main building of Wayne Enterprises."

It was dinner time at Wayne Manor. Bruce had gone out and ordered Chinese.

"Which reminds me," Raven said, "Slade forced Robin to attack the Wayne building in Jump City three years ago."

Slade's eye twitched at hearing Raven confess this. Bruce seemed undisturbed.

"My people fixed it two weeks after they found out. Sadly, something had been stolen."

Raven glared at Slade. Nonchalantly standing, Slade left, taking his dinner containers with him. Beast Boy snickered in his container of rice.

"He must've gone back to take it after Robin escaped his apprenticeship," Cyborg said.

Bruce waved his hand as if to brush it aside. "It was just a prototype. All files were saved to my computer in my office at Wayne Enterprises. I can easily have it remade."

"So you don't care that the very man who is staying here stole your first prototype in the first place?" Raven asked curiously.

Bruce smiled. "As I told Jinx, Red X, and Slade, they saved my son's life, therefore I can trust them. The past is the past, therefore it cannot be changed."

They continued to eat their dinner in silence.

* * *

"Do you even know where I can find him?"

Iain sighed in annoyance.

"I told you, he is staying with the Batman," he replied to Johnny. The whites of the biker's eyes were fully black with markings that looked like electricity. His pupils were pure blood red. The tattoos on his arms that were normally deep dark purple were now red and moving, like swimming lava. His short, spiked, black hair was even shorter, but red. "For the next month, I will be training you to use your powers. They are too sloppy for my tastes. We start at dawn."


End file.
